You're Mine and I'm Yours Forever
by nicola.anderson.7
Summary: Jacob has to deal with the Cullens once again. He faces heartbreak, pain, joy and love. How far would you go to convince someone that she was yours? Review please xxx
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell have you been man? The ceremony is like about to start!" Embry growled at me. I just shook my head at him and went into the church, taking my place as best man. Sam looked at me, fire beams practically burning through me. I smirked at him. He never knew how to have fun. I made a claw with my hand and purred, mimicking a cat. He started trembling uncontrollably but it became trembles of happiness when the classic wedding march started. I smiled at him, genuinely happy. I beamed at Emily. I went to my seat did my thing when it came to it, envying them for their happiness. I couldn't help it. It just made me realise I'd thrown everything I had away. I'd tossed it out in the trash. My heart ached longing, wishing for her. I hated having to let her go. I hated it. It wasn't my fault I was extremely hot. I growled to myself, deep inside me, my heart sobbing. How I wished it was me getting married. How I wished I could still hold her at night, keep her warm, kiss her beautiful face. But I blew my chance. My one and only chance and know she was gone. I had to move on. It didn't help that I was considered a bit of a man slut amongst my peer group. I was afraid of commitment so I had a thing for getting drunk and having one-night stands. Many mornings I'd woken up in a stranger's bed, head pounding, my body bruised but none of my conquests quashed my feelings for the girl I loved so much. The girl that was no longer mine. My imprint but not mine. She didn't want me. And I could see why. I mean who in the right mind would want me, my dark eyes, my muscular body, my face. Nah I was far too good-looking for my own good. I grinned my Jacob-y smile at my own contradiction. All my features were in fact why people wanted me.

Everyone was dancing except me. I was slumped in my chair, my tie loose around my neck and a bottle of vodka in front of me. I'd transferred the burning liquid into a plastic bottle so it looked like water. I took a long, slow gulp, enjoying the burn in the back of my throat. Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah and Clare came and joined me, commenting on everyone, Quil trying to sneak his hand up Clare's skirt but being shunned. Jared joined us with Kim in his arms, then sitting on his knee, having long snogs and pecks in between. I waved my finger at them and slurred, "Get a room," Jared snorted and continued his snogging fest, his hand cupping Kim's breast. I rolled my eyes then went back to staring at the wall, succumbing to my loneliness.

"Hey, Jacob? Dud-e-e-e!" Seth yowled snapping my mind back.

"Can I help you?" I hiccupped. Seth grinned at me then pointed behind me at a fit blonde and grinned, "Shall I give her a go?"

"Dude, you're a kid! You're what? 14? 15?" I smiled but then grinned, "Go knock yourself out in her. It's 'bout time you popped!" He smiled at me, came over to me and ruffled my hair. I batted his hand away and shoved him towards the girl playfully. Seth was like my brother. I loved him like a brother.

"Hey Leah, why can't you share the kid's enthusiasm?" I asked her, she was the grumpy, brooding Clearwater.

"Do you want a slap?" She said, threateningly then sighed, "I think I'm going to go."

"Leah don't bunk out on his babe, here if you're desperate, and since we're both lonely and sad we could get….together, for one night only, only cos' we're sad and lonely!" I smiled at her. Leah looked at me, disgust taking over her then sighed and stood up, "You're place or mine?" She said quietly. I stood up and she took my hand leading me out into the cold air, "Yours," I grinned and lifted her up, bridal style. I sprinted to the Clearwater's house and up to her room. She climbed out my arms and wrapped them around my neck. I think the only reason she was going through with this is that she was drunk, like me, she'd been slugging disguised vodka. I put my hands on her waist, "Only if you're sure?" I breathed in her ear. She drew back slightly, ran a scrutinizing eye over me, then nodded. I pulled her closer, pressing my lips against hers, fingers fumbling with her dress zip. I felt her fingers pulling my shirt buttons, undoing them. She shoved me against the wall, holding me by my tie. I pulled her closer and spun round so she was against the wall. I finally shrugged off my shirt, kissing her neck, moving slowly down. Her fingers pulled my hair, while my fingers struggled to unclasp her bra. I carried her over to the queen sized bed and threw her on it. I joined her on the bed and rolled over so she was on top. I finally pulled her bra off and flung it away where it landed on the floor. She reached over and flipped the beside lamp on, filling the room with a yellow hue. I sunk my hand down the back of her panties and she kissed down my chest and finished dealing with my belt buckle. I slipped my trousers off as she sunk her hand into my butt-cheek. I yelped in lust and rolled over, kissing her neck and grazing my teeth against her ear lobe. She moaned in lust and ripped my boxers' off. I slipped her panties off and kissed down her chest, my teeth grazing her breasts', kissing downwards until I finally reached the bottom of her abdomen. I went back up to her face as I felt her hand brush against my jewels. I finally dared enter her, she yelped then groaned and pulled at my hair, moaning at me to go faster. I did as she asked, kissing her neck, sucking on the skin, leaving my mark.

I woke with a pounding head and a naked girl snuggled against my chest. I had no recollection of the previous night. I sat up, carefully sliding out from under the girl, being careful not to wake her. I tilted her head towards me so I could see who it was. It was Leah. I gasped then dived to the grounded, searching frantically for my boxers. I heard the door open just as I spotted my boxers. They were in the tree outside the open window, snagged on a branch, billowing like a flag. I rolled under bed, having carefully covered Leah up. I watched as a pair of feet shuffled about the room. I held my breath as the feet stopped. The person crouched down and peered under the bed. It was Seth, holding a pair of striped boxers out to me. I mouthed the words thank you to him and slithered out from under the bed, pulling the boxers up my legs. I gathered up my clothes and crept out her room, following Seth. I pulled her door closed quietly.

"How did you know I'd need boxers?" I whispered as we went into his room, pulling my trousers up my legs. I shrugged my shirt on but left it unbuttoned.

"When I was walking home, in the early morning I saw them in the tree, I realised they belonged to you because well um I'd see you getting changed earlier today. I knew you had them on. Now, more important question, why Leah?"

"I was drunk….She was drunk….we needed company. Don't worry Seth, it was only the one time. We agreed to that beforehand." I grinned then added cheekily, "I thought she'd be better. It kind of sucked."

"That's my sister you're talking about! And that was her first time!" Seth punched my arm, feeling obligated to defend his sister.

"That might explain why she was so tight, so Romeo, how did you're _first time_ go?" I grinned at him changing the subject.

"My night went ok but it wasn't my first time. It turns out she isn't into my type of genitals," Seth shrugged sadly.

"Hah, you mean she didn't like your package?" I chortled.

"No I mean….She was a lesbian." Seth blushed. I burst out laughing.

"You tried it on with a lesbian? Ah hard luck kiddo, well I guess you get to learn from the best of them." I grinned, draping my arm across his shoulders, "But first, I say we go get some food. I'm starved!"

As we sat eating, some waffles that Ms Clearwater had made before nipping out to see Billy, Leah came downstairs looking shell-shocked. Her hair stuck up everywhere and she had a massive hickie on her neck, "Why is there underwear in the tree?" She groaned, groggily sitting down on my lap, not noticing me. She jumped out of her skin and shrieked.

"Oh. My. God! Please tell me they ain't your underwear!" She screamed and then blushed beetroot red as I nodded. She started slapping me, "Get out! Get out!" I grinned, scooping up the last of my waffle and allowed myself to be thrown out. I rolled my arms and neck, my joints cracking. I went over to the window and did the 'Call me' sign with my fingers. Seth burst out laughing causing Leah to start hitting him. I grinned then started to stagger across the grass to my house. I pushed open my front door to find Sam just in the small hallway.

"Jacob."

"Congrats Sammy, I'm really proud of you but right now I'm going to bed." I smiled, my eyes closed and slapping his cheek drunkenly.

"Jacob, if this wasn't important, why would I be here with you, instead of with my beautiful new wife on a sunny beach some place far away from here?" Sam questioned.

"Because you've just realised you love me and you're here to declare you're undying love for me and that you regret marrying Emily and that you wish you married me instead. Duh!" I exclaimed sarcastically, opening my eyes, then adding on when I saw his face, "But that's the what you're here to tell me is it?"

"Jacob be serious!"

"C'mon babe-e-e, Jakeypoopoo is tired." I groaned, giggling slightly, "My head is pounding, so cut me some slack. I've just spent the night with Leah and I have a hangover, so it can wait." I grinned. Sam looked startled, "You slept with Leah?" He asked. I grinned, having changed the subject, "Consider her popped. Why do you even care?"

"It's good to see she's moved on." Sam said, slightly disgruntled. He was jealous that he didn't have two women fawning over him but only one now.

"Riiiiiight, so I'm going to go get some sleep." I yawned and stretched, my joints creaking.

Sam placed his hand firmly on my shoulder and shoved me against the door, "What do you want now?" I groaned. I sighed but then had an superb idea. I leant forward and pressed my lips against his. He shoved me away, "What're you doing!" He hissed.

"Trying to get you to jog on!" I retorted. I pushed past him, grinning as he backed off slightly.

"They're back. The Cullens are back!" He called after me as I stood in the door to my bedroom, "They're back."


	2. Pain yet Joy?

His words rung in my head, like a bell, bouncing of my skull and back again.

"You're lying!" I snarled at him, refusing to believe it. Refusing to believe that she was back. I'd joined back with Sam's pack after they'd left but now I could feel myself breaking away again. I took a deep breath and held it together. I shoved past Sam and out into the front yard, trembling. Sam chased after me, "Jacob, leave it!"

"Don't try and stop me!" I roared, glancing over my shoulder at him. Then started to run. I tied my trousers around my ankle as I ran then I leapt in the air and formed into a monstrous russet wolf. A huge snarl erupted from deep in my throat. I ran, ran towards the Cullens' house. Just at the end of the long drive, I changed back into a human. I ripped the legs of my suit trousers, it was just easier. I now had shorts. I sprinted up the driveway, cutting through the woods. I could smell them before I could see them. It was like being hit in the face by rotting tomatoes. But my nose was used to the stench so it quickly adjusted. I kicked open the front door, knocking it off its hinges. They were upstairs, I could hear them, slow quiet breaths. I sprinted up the stairs into the big lounge that had once been Bella's hospital. They were all there. Renesmee was hidden behind a shield of Emmet, Jasper and of course Edward. Bella had shifted slightly to the side of them, flanking Edward. The others' quickly joined the formation, all of them pointing in a spear towards me, in defensive crouches, snarls bubbling in their throats. I looked at them then grinned and pointed out the obvious, "It's not like I'm going to hurt her. I imprinted on her! Just pointing out common knowledge here." They released the snarls in their stupid throats. I smirked.

"Nice to see you Bella, how's things. Have you done something to you…..eyes?" I grinned her favourite smile of mine to her. Her face softened slightly then returned to a steely glare.

"Well…..I thought you guys were all about etiquette," I growled, put out by no answers, "Hey Emmet bro! How you doing buddy?" I grinned, finally provoking a reaction from someone. He flew across the room, his huge hand pinning me to the wall by my neck.

"Nice to see you too." I gasped, my breath getting stuck in my throat.

"Don't! Don't hurt him! Emmet!" I heard a voice say anxiously. I stared incredulously over Emmet's massive shoulder as his head turned to look at the person who spoke. It was Rosalie that spoke.

"Babe, c'mon!" Emmet sighed. I grinned as he let go of me.

"I only said that so I could finish him!" Rosalie cackled charging forward and giving me a good solid kick in the gut, knocking any air from me. I fell to my knees and curled up in a ball, clutching my stomach. It was like getting hit by a rock solid pillar made of marble.

"I….guess….you….owed…me…that." I wheezed.

"Oh this is only the start!" Rose spat rearing forward again but was held back by someone. I glanced up, sure that I was going to get my head kicked in but to my surprise, I found Carlisle bent over me, his cold hand on my shoulder. I shivered under his hand but didn't shake it off.

"Let me have a look." He ordered.

"He's a dog!" Rose shrieked. I shook his hand off this time. I forced myself to my feet and stretched my back, "I heal fast, and don't worry Doc, but….thanks, for everything I guess." I said slowly, hesitating. I glanced around the room. My eyes lingered on them Bella and Edward and Renesmee. After all, I'd done for them and they were ignoring me. Yes even though I'd hurt her, I hadn't meant too. I slowly, carefully walked towards them. They growled but I ignored them. I usually ignored Eddykins. I saw his face harden when he read my thoughts, when he heard me call him Eddykins.

"My name is Edward….Not Eddykins, Jacob." He growled. I glanced over at Bella and saw he smile lightly.

"Bell-a-a, tell me you aren't freezing me out? Bella-a-a!" I whined like a child, grinning my most Jacob-y smiled. The one she adored the most. She launched herself into my arms, hugging my tightly.

"Hey Bells," I whispered into her hair.

"Jacob….I missed you. Strange really," She smiled. I just grinned and finally released her. My gaze dropped on Renesmee. Just by looking at her knocked the breathe from me. I crouched down and bit my thumbnail. She looked like a 17 year old but in truth it had only been 4 years since she had been born. Her hair was shorter than it had last been, her eyes glared at me, fury and hatred burning into me. It felt like being stabbed in the heart. She obviously got that look from her Dad but it came from Bella's old eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Nessie." I breathed, barely able to speak.

"Renesmee." Bella corrected. I waved my hand at her. I never understood why she hated my nickname for Renesmee, "Whatever. Renesmee." Slowly, involuntarily my hand reached out to her, longing to touch her soft skin, to caress her cheek, to kiss her lips. Those soft plump lips. I heard Edward growl as he read my thoughts. I jolted to my feet and started to run, fire burning through me. I jumped right out the glass window, needing to escape the pain. It didn't matter it was like two stories high. I released the wolf, landing on four paws, whining like a kicked dog. I glanced over my shoulder up through the broken glass. I could see Renesmee poking her head out, looking at me, and taunting me. I tilted my head back and howled. I glanced up again. Renesmee had gone but only to be replaced by Edward. He'd won. He had Bella and he had his daughter. However his face looked genuinely concerned, but only because he could read my pain. He would no doubt laugh about it behind my back. I saw him shake his head. One inconceivable shake but I knew what he had meant. He wouldn't laugh at me. I howled again then sprinted off, finally breaking down my barriers, letting the voices flood my head.

_"What happened?" _I ignored them all, concentrating hard on the scenery, slowing to an unnecessary walk. I heard their footfalls hitting dirt hard behind me and started to run, speeding away from them, mournful howls breaking my mouth. Just as I came to the forest behind my house, I changed back into a human then sprinted into my house and into my room. I yanked shorts up my bare legs then slumped back on my pillows.

Why are they here? She hates me. I hurt her bad. Bella is still my….ally. That's good I guess. I don't think she'll ever be my friend again, I hurt her family to much but then again I did save her family from the Volturi that one time. When they came to make to see the _immortal_ child. The wolves unnerved them. I protected her family while she was pregnant with Nessie. I broke away from my pack and protected them. Did that not count for something? Sure I made a mistake, one little mistake wasn't even that bad. My thoughts were interrupted by my Dad knocking on my door.

"Jacob, um….someone's here to see you." I sighed. He sounded awkward but I didn't want to put him in an anymore awkward situation so I stood up and opened my bedroom door. I went through to the lounge and found Charlie there, in full uniform, perched on the edge of our small couch.

"Chief Swan." I nodded at him as he stood up.

"Hey Jake, since when did you get so formal?" He chuckled.

"I….it just seemed right since you're in uniform and ….have your gun." I mumbled, blushing slightly with embarrassment, "So what can I do for you, Charlie?"

"I'll go make coffee." My dad wheeled himself through into the tiny kitchen. He would be listening because he would no doubt be able to hear what we were saying.

"Bella's back. So is um Nessie."

"I heard….but I thought I might just leave them for a bit. Let them settle down and forget about….my incident." I whispered, embarrassed. Charlie sighed.

"Jacob, they're coming round to mine for coffee tomorrow, I could use your moral support with me. I ain't seen them in a while. I could use you to be by my side." Charlie grumbled, looking slightly nervous. I took a deep breath, "I'll be there." I sighed as Charlie nodded then left. I watched uninterestedly as his police cruiser pulled away. I slumped down on the small couch as my sister Rachel came in the front door, beaming like a mad man, hands intertwined with Paul's. A big diamond ring gleamed on her finger. No doubt, Paul was going to become my brother in law now. Dad came through from the kitchen as Paul slumped on the couch next to me, Rachel snuggling up on his lap. The couch couldn't fit Paul and I on it. Our arms hung over the edge and our shoulders touched.

"Dad! Jake! We got some news! Pauly and I are engaged!" Rachel squealed, jumping up and down excitedly on Paul. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Congratulations, darling." Dad grinned and leaned out his chair, giving her a sweet hug. Rachel then stood up and pulled me up with her. She wrapped her arms around my waist as I groaned, "Congrats sis," She kissed my cheek. She had to go on her tip toes and even then could only reach when I bent my head down for her.

"Right well this calls for a celebration….how bout I call in some pizza?" My Dad grinned but I could see he had predicted this as well as I had and he was annoyed at the thought of Paul most likely moving in with us.

"Right well I better go start building a spare room." I sighed and stood up. I left the lounge and went outside into the drizzle. I gripped the edge of the roof to my house and pulled myself up. I sat on the roof, blinking rain out my eyes, my knees curled up to my chest.


End file.
